parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reindeer
Known as and called reindeer in Eurasia, the caribou (Rangifer tarandus) is a charismatic and hardy species that inhabits the northern reaches of the planet. While the caribou may occur as a number of different subspecies throughout its range, all are superbly adapted to a life in the extreme conditions of the north. The caribou’s coat is made up of a thick, woolly under layer, and an overcoat of stiff, tubular hairs which trap a layer of insulating air. Although the colour of the coat can vary with location from almost black to pure white, it is generally brown to grey on the upperparts, and pale to white on the underparts, inner legs and rump. The face is typically dark, and the male caribou develops a mane of long, lighter coloured hairs along the underside of its neck. During the winter months, the coat of the caribou tends to be paler. The ears of the caribou are relatively short and rounded, and the tail is short and furry. Inside the long muzzle there is a large surface area over which incoming air can be warmed, and moisture can be extracted from exhaled air to conserve water. Another of the caribou’s superb adaptations is its large, flat hooves, which act as snow shoes in the winter, and provide stability over soft ground during the summer. During autumn and winter, the hooves harden and develop sharp edges which is useful for breaking through snow and ice when searching for food. Hair between the toes of the hooves prevents snow from clogging them up. A striking feature of the reindeer is the long, sweeping antlers that are re-grown each year. These vary greatly in shape between caribou, but generally curve back and then forwards from the head, with a forward-projecting section which may be shovel-like in appearance. Unlike horns which grow from the base, antlers grow from the tip, rather like the branch of a tree. Caribou are the only deer species where both the male and the female possess antlers, although the antlers of the female are much smaller and simpler. The female caribou also tends to be smaller and more slender than the male. Unlike many other deer species, the coat of a young caribou lacks spots when it is born. A variety of vocalisations are produced by the caribou, including the snort given by an adult when alarmed, the bawling cries of a young caribou and the roars made the adult male caribou during the breeding season. Roles * It played Cape Buffalo in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Nicholas Crowder/Old Nick in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Diplodocus in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Megaloceros giganteus in North American Age series * It (as Caribou) played Dweeb in We're Back! An Arctic Animal's Story Gallery reindeer2.jpg ReindeerImage.jpg 172 p peary caribou s95 10246 p.jpg Woodland-Caribou-Pictures.jpg Caribou-standing-grass.ngsversion.1396530516301.adapt.1900.1.jpg Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Brother Bear (2003) balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-2728.jpg Caribou (Wild Kratts).png TWT Caribou.png Caribou (Blue Fang).jpg Andrew_the_Reindeer.jpg alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|Alpha and Omega (2010) Caribou.PNG CPatP Caribou.png IMG 0294.PNG IMG 5404.PNG IMG 0126.JPG IMG 0373.PNG reindeer-kemono-friends.jpg VelvetProfile.png Spike the world of santa claus 04-600x420.jpg Arthur-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5565.jpg Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg R5.png Star_meets_Caribou.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) 40DBAAEC-85CA-4005-BBF8-36D1A75D64E9.jpeg A7E6F8D3-B6A4-4619-822C-9833F642BC4D.jpeg 670760A7-AFB8-48CF-A48D-08D26D914EAF.jpeg 166F1649-BA6A-4DA9-ABAC-2ED462C20611.jpeg C9CF7194-9E6F-47B1-8E4C-104B5C4B9A9D.jpeg 3AE93432-A63C-4B36-8EB9-71876CD44F8B.jpeg D4726E87-0945-41E4-9C50-CEB5FEFD7679.jpeg 9BC59B44-EEC2-4364-A827-9449526C69A4.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg A6718209-4E94-4166-A2D1-0CE98A08D8FB.jpeg CD720644-CF02-4E24-B6A6-30ED88A16DA1.jpeg 75E301C3-39CF-43D0-B0C5-FDBE0C5F6844.jpeg D8482038-4116-4D5E-AB83-06F9A11E80B2.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg See Also * White-Tailed Deer * Red Deer * Sika Deer * Mule Deer * Fallow Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Javan Rusa * Barasingha * Schomburgk's Deer * Roe Deer * Philipine Deer * Visayan Spotted Deer * Elk * Moose Category:Characters Category:Stampede Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Cervids Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:Norm of the North Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Sing Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Polar Express Animals Category:Peeps Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Spike Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals